kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II. It uses both party members, and represents the darkness that still dwells within Sora's heart.Yen Sid's mirror: "An image of you overcome by the power of darkness flows into your mind." It consumes all of Sora's Drive Bars. Mechanics Unlike other Drive Forms, Anti Form cannot be purposefully activated. Instead, it will be randomly activated when Sora attempts to enter Valor, Wisdom, or Master Form, based on a hidden "Anti Point" counter. This counter is increased by 1 every time Valor, Wisdom, or Master Form is activated, but is reduced by 10 when Final Form is used. Gameplay-wise, the Anti Form exists as a consequence of abusing the Drive system, and is meant to be "strong but troublesome".Famitsu Interview; Interviewer: "Is Anti Form originated from when Sora got turned into a Heartless?" / Nomura: "Story-wise, yes. Drives are very strong so Anti Form exists as a side-effect of using too much power. System-wise, I wanted to create something strong but troublesome." Anti Form is also the only Form that will activate if Form is used while in MP Charge state, though once Final Form is made available it can also appear. However, the counter system is ignored while the Two Become One Keyblade is equipped, as its Light & Dark ability will make it so only Anti Form or Final Form activate when Form is used. Anti Form starts at having a 75% chance of being the activated form when Form is used in this state, but goes down to 50% and then 0%, until Final Form is obtained. Anti Form can only be manually deactivated outside of battle, though its Drive Gauge caps out at 6, and consuming Drive Orbs will actually cause the gauge to be consumed faster. In addition, though Drive Forms normally persist through cutscenes and Cup seeds, Anti Form will instead revert back to Standard Form. Anti Form is also unique among Forms in that while it possesses the "Anti-Glide" Growth ability, it cannot be leveled and is thus inaccessible in Standard Form. Like Valor Form, Anti Form cannot use magic or items. To top it off, Sora cannot pick up HP Balls while in Anti Form, meaning it is completely unable to heal in any way. Appearance Anti Form is strongly reminiscent of the AntiSora Heartless from the first Kingdom Hearts, and Nomura has confirmed in an interview with Famitsu that Sora's ability to enter this form is due to his transformation into a Shadow. Specifically, though, Sora's Anti Form has more feral behavior in which it runs about on all fours, and instead of using the Keyblade in this form, Sora attacks with claws on his hands. Aesthetically, Sora's skin and hair become ink black, his eyes glow yellow like a Heartless, and his clothes become black with blue accents. Furthermore, he constantly emits Darkness from his arms and back in the form of misty black and violet wisps. ;Costume changes *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask takes the form of a Shadow Heartless' head. *'Christmas Town:' A Heartless emblem appears on Sora's santa hat. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's armor turns black and the circuits become dark purple. *'Timeless River:' Sora becomes completely black with no detail in clothes, hair, or even his face, only his yellow eyes are seen. Abilities/Attacks Growth Pros *Great enhancements in speed. *Fast combos and high damage dealer, given sufficient time for combos. *Speed of attacks keep certain enemies from attacking back. *Is the best of any Form at automatically deflecting attacks (with the exception of Final and Limit Forms); a Berserker's whole multi-hit combo can be countered with no damage by using Anti Form's midair combo. *Can stay in the air for a noticeable amount of time. *Anti Glide is a helpful dodging ability, and it homes in on distant opponents. *Some of the combo finishers have remarkably good range. Cons *Cannot be activated or deactivated at will. *When you change location, you automatically revert. *Completely drains the Drive Gauge. *Inability to heal in any way. *Long combos take time to deliver finishing blows. *Close-range attacks puts Sora in risky situations. *Not all attacks cause hit-stun(enemies will simply be standing and free to move as if they are not being attacked) *Both partners disappear while using this Drive Form. *Magic is disabled. *Defense is lowered, damage received is twice as great as normal. *Strength is lowered. *Reaction Commands can't be used. *Combo finishers do not finish bosses. Anti Point mechanics Tips *Press during ground combos. This will quickly move Sora around and keep the enemy from being able to retaliate many times. Plus, it keeps the combo going. *Anti Form is actually quite good for running/avoiding attacks, if Anti-Glide is not used. In general, Anti-Glide is a great way to dodge attacks, even Xaldin's lance slashes. *Using Dark Dance and Chaos Finale will allow Anti Form to move into attacks that stun enemies faster. Anti Form does not bounce off when attacking a Large Body head-on. *In early boss battles (such as Prison Keeper) where the boss flinches when it takes damage, Anti Form can prevent the boss from moving at all during a combo. *It is not a good idea to use Anti Form during later boss battles, as while it deals greater damage, it is more vulnerable to damage, and cannot heal itself in any manner. Trivia *While Midair Doom and Dark Finale deal Dark damage, they are also considered magical attacks and are ineffective against enemies invulnerable to magic, like the Sorcerer. *When Sora grabs onto a ledge in Anti Form, he will hang on by his foot instead of his hand. Notes and references See also *Sora's Heartless *AntiSora fr:Non-forme es:Lucha contra el Forma Category:Drive Forms Category:Heartless